


Tied Up

by Bellustyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, based in america to make it easier for me lol, the halloween one shot no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellustyles/pseuds/Bellustyles
Summary: An AU where Louis gets dragged to a haunted corn maze with Liam and Zayn, only to get paired up with a random stranger who can’t read a map and to make it better, their ankles are tied together.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Halloween one-shot no one asked for, but here it is. 
> 
> Also, if there are grammar mistakes or whatever please ignore those. I'm not the best writer out there.

“You’re insane if _you_ think I’m going to go to some haunted corn maze,” Louis scoffed, dusting off his green tights, “You promised me a _Halloween party_ , not some haunted corn maze outside of town. That’s the reason I dressed up!” He pointed down at his Peter Pan costume that had been worn too much in the past three years.  

“Lou, come on! It won’t be so bad. I’m sure it’ll be fun.” Liam smiled while pulling on his black jacket and handing Zayn his, “I’ve heard multiple people talk about it in class and it doesn’t sound like it leaves people terrified, just a little scare.” Zayn smiled, eyebrow raising in amusement at Louis’ glare.

Louis frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He was promised a Halloween party, and there he stood in his now too small Peter Pan outfit all alone. Liam and Zayn were _traitors_ .

“Fine, I’ll go,” Louis murmured, pushing his green tights down his legs and pulling them off his feet, “But I’m not happy about it.” He threw the green tights at Liam’s chest and stomped off to his room to change.  
-

Louis still wasn’t happy about it.

 He had been pouting the entire drive down to where this corn maze was located. Louis wouldn’t admit it to Liam or Zayn because he knew they would hold it against him, but Louis hated anything and everything horror. Sure he could sit through a few films here and there, but when someone is coming at you with a damn chainsaw Louis was sure he’d run for the hills as fast as his short legs could take him.

“We’re here!” Liam grinned while pulling in behind a few other cars, “Now give me five bucks, need it for parking.” He smiled while putting his hand out for any money that was going to be given to him. Louis sighed and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Zayn handed Liam three dollar bills and Louis handed over two dollars in quarters. Liam gave him a look.

“Still two dollars.” Louis murmured. He had too much change and needed to get rid of it, sue him.

Liam paid for the parking and pulled Louis out of the car after he sat there for almost two minutes continuing to pout. He was sure it was going to be a long night.

“All these people are here for a damn corn maze?” Louis questioned as his gaze wandered over the crowds of people. There were teenagers here with friends, parents with their children, and even grandparents. That wouldn’t be safe, he can’t even handle a jump scare. He wasn’t sure if his nan could though.  

“It’s not just a corn maze Lou, there’s different stuff. Look there’s pumpkin patch, booths for face paint, games, and food. Not just a haunted corn maze.” Liam assured him. It made Louis feel a tad bit better if he was honest.

“Fine. Not so fucked up I guess. Still not happy about it.” Louis mused while the three of them wandered around.

-

“You two are sickening,” Louis murmured, digging his hand down into the bag of kettle corn, “Not even together, yet act like you’ve been in the honeymoon phase for three fucking years.”

Zayn fed Liam another piece of kettle corn and smiled towards Louis, “Would you like me to feed you one too, Lou?” He cooed towards Louis.

Louis glared and stuffed his mouth with a handful of kettle corn to give Zayn his answer while Liam went off to see when the corn maze would be opening. After a few minutes of silence Liam returned and sat himself back down.

“So, looks like the maze is a partner thing,” he murmured, scratching his cheek, “Asked if it could be three of us, girl said no.” Liam sighed, looking towards Louis and Zayn. This was a weight off of Louis’ shoulders. He had never felt so lucky if his damn life. He could just sit around and eat more kettle corn and hell, maybe get his face painted.

“That’s not fa–“

“Z, please! It’s fine, I don’t care. You two go along _please._ I’d rather sit here and stuff my face than go into that stupid maze.” Louis smiled.

“But Lou–“

“ _It’s fine_ Liam, it is. Don’t feel like getting lost in some corn. Yeah?” Louis shrugged.

“Why is it a partner thing anyways?” Zayn sighed, turning to look towards Liam.

“Turns out that it’s like a game. You and your partner get your ankles tied together and you have to go through it together, with a little map and all that. Sometimes the map is a fake though, gives you wrong directions and leads you to dead ends or into a jumpscare. You can go alone, but we know Louis wouldn’t.” Liam spoke, taking another handful.

“We can’t just leave Lou though,” Zayn frowned. It was obvious to all three of them that he and Liam would have partnered up anyways.

“Zayn, it’s fine.” Louis sighed, tilting his head to the left and smiled, “ _Really_ .”

“We’ll find you a partner Lou, it’ll be fun. You tend to make mates fast. Shouldn’t be difficult.” Liam smiled.

Louis wanted to pout. He wanted to pout and sit there eating the last of his kettle corn while Liam and Zayn go through the stupid maze without him.

“ _The_ _Maze is opening in two minutes! Grab a partner and a rope please! One line will form here with me, the other will form with Patrick right over there besides the pumpkin patch!_ ” A woman’s voice echoed, getting their attention. Liam got up and threw out the rest of the bag.

“Let’s go. Come on Lou, we’re finding you a partner.” Liam smiled and pulled Louis up to his feet before he could protest. Louis went back to pouting for the third time that night while Liam dragged him along.

-

“Li, no one is looking for a partner. This is embarrassing. I’m fine with just sitting at the tables.” Louis sighed. That’s all he wanted, all he _really_ wanted.

“I promised you a fun night Lou, I’m not letting you sit there all alone.” Liam huffed while his eyes scanned through the small crowd.

“Z, _please_ tell your boyfriend to let me be.” Louis whined into Zayn’s shoulder.

“You know he won’t listen to me Lou.” Zayn sighed, kneeling down to tie his and Liam’s ankles together. Liam sighed as he continued to glance around but slumped into Zayn’s side once he was back up besides him.

“There’s no one without a partner. Maybe we shouldn’t do this without Louis, we can still make it to the party back in town.” Liam shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to look up towards Zayn. Zayn was about to agree that it was best they head back until a someone tapped at his shoulder. It was a guy about their age, dark brown hair with a smile.

“Sorry to bother, but you know of anyone in need of a partner? My mate is in need of one, and they’re about to open the maze. He really doesn’t want to miss out.” He quickly explained, eyes big and hopeful. Louis did not sign up to be paired with a stranger. No.

“Yeah! Our friend Louis here is in need of a partner. Go on Lou.” Zayn urged gently, patting his back. Liam looked towards Louis with warm eyes and a smile.

“Please Lou?”  
Louis sighed and turned towards the brown haired guy, nodding his head. “Sure mate.” Louis said.

“Alright great! I’ll bring him back in one piece!” The guy smiled while tugging Louis along, shaking his hand. “I’m Niall by the way, nice to meet you! You’ll love Harry, nice lad.” Niall smiled and handed Louis the extra rope while they headed over towards the other group that was just besides the pumpkin patch. “H! I found someone!” He called out, the two of them jogging towards the line.

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip while his eyes gazed over the group of people wondering who

this friend was.

“You did?” A voice sounded catching Louis off guard. Louis looked over and couldn’t help but swallow the lump in his throat. Well crap, he was c _ute_ .

“I’m Louis,” Louis offered a small smile, putting hand out to shake this guy’s hand.

“I’m– _oof_ !” He started but stumbled into Louis after Niall nudged him closer to get their ankles together, he smiled and cleared his throat.

“Oof? Cute name,” Louis mused. Oof snorted and smiled wider down towards Louis.

“It’s Harry actually,” he said and shook Louis’ hand, “Nice to meet you Louis.”

“Likewise, _Oof_ .” Louis hummed, face serious while trying to hold back a smile. Harry continued to smile as Niall finished tying their ankles together.

“Ring me if you get lost Styles!” Niall called out while waving to both him and Louis before jogging up to meet up with a brown haired girl who was further ahead. Girlfriend he figured.

“Also, thanks for this. I’ve been wanting to go through this maze for the past few months after I heard about it,” Harry spoke after a moment of silence, the two of them moving up in line making sure to keep in sync or they’d fall flat on their faces. Louis didn’t want to see such a pretty face get hurt.

“I’m the opposite,” Louis murmured, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “Not a big fan of this stuff to be honest. Would rather be at a Halloween party.”  
Harry frowned down towards Louis.

“Oh. You don’t have to do this with me then. It’s alright.” Harry reassured, reaching up to fix the grey beanie on his head.

“No, no I can suck it up. If I piss myself though, leave me in the maze in my own misery. Please.” Louis commented. Harry smiled down towards Louis and looped their arms together, stepping forward.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Harry smiled and grabbed at the map he was given and handed Louis the flashlight, “Don’t try and run off though. You try and run off, you’ll be taking us both down.”  
Louis smiled, cheeks burning up.

“No promises.”

-

“We are going to die,” Louis murmured into the palm of his hand, walking beside Harry, “We are going to die and I haven’t even gotten a chance to taste the pumpkin pie!”

“It was good.”

“That is _not_ helping me!” Louis cried, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder who was figuring out the map, “We’re going to die.”

“Louis.”

“We’re going to die.”

“Louis.”

“ _We’re going to die_ !”

“ _Louis_ !”

“What?” Louis frowned and looked up towards Harry. Harry smiled and shook his head.

“We haven’t even been in here for more than two minutes. We’re still besides the entrance.” Harry pointed out.

Louis glanced over his shoulder to see that the entrance was still pretty much in sight. Harry

raised his brows at Louis.

“Don’t look at me like that, come on!” Louis murmured, both he and Harry walking in sync the best that they could, and as quickly as possible.

-

Harry was a terrible at reading a map. Harry had maneuvered them in the wrong direction _three times_ . The first time leading them to a dead end, the second leading them to a woman in a white dress sobbing and sobbing as she chased them, and the third– well.

“You’re reading it wrong, we should have taken the left turn!” Louis whined as he eyed the map, looking over both their shoulders.

“I’m sure I can read a map Louis,” Harry argued with a frown on his lips. The sound of people’s screams and laughs surrounded them. It was reassuring that they weren’t alone, but it was still fucking terrifying.

“Harry I think we should have gone the other way.” Louis said, doing his best to lead himself and Harry away from the creepy scarecrow that stood in front of them. Louis pulled at his ankle, the rope tugging at Harry’s but he wasn’t budging.

“Louis I think–“ Harry began, stopping mid-sentence once hearing something rustling around them. Louis shifted to get closer to Harry who wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist out of instinct.

“Let’s go.” Louis urged in a whisper, getting a nod from Harry who started to lead them out of the dead end spot. Louis felt himself start to relax, that was until a man with a chainsaw appeared from the corn. Both Louis and Harry screamed, doing their best to run off in different directions which caused Harry to fall down and Louis to drop the flashlight.

“Harry _get up_ !” Louis urged, reaching down to pick up the flashlight and wrapped his arms around Harry’s kneeling body. The tall man was circling around them with the chainsaw, Louis’ eyes bulging out of his head at that moment.

“ _Get ou_ t!” Came a deep voice from behind the mask, the chainsaw being raised in the air. Louis let out another scream while being dragged away by Harry who had gotten up. Both Louis and Harry continued to run at their best abilities, only to trip over each other once far enough. Louis landed on the ground besides Harry, a small laugh leaving his lips. Harry looked over at Louis and smiled, the two of them falling into giggles and laughs.

“That was fucking terrifying.” Louis hiccuped, tears pricking at his eyes and a spot of mud smeared on his cheek. Harry smiled besides Louis, moving to sit up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“Dreadful.” He laughed, the two of them sitting on the ground in the middle of a stupid corn maze with people running around and passing them. Louis smiled and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

“We’re a mess.” Louis snorted, laughing against Harry’s shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Harry nodded, smile still present on his lips. Louis agreed with a nod of his head. It took them a few tries at getting back up on their feet at the same time but were able to do it in their own.

 Harry picked up the dirt covered map and looked to Louis.

“You want to guide us out this time?” He questioned, handing it over to Louis. Louis snatched the map and smiled.

“Took you long enough.” Louis said, nudging his arm against Harry’s and continued their way out of the maze, though not without running into a few more dead ends, being chased by _another_ man with a chainsaw, three damn clowns, and a loose chicken which had gotten the loudest scream out of Harry through the night. For Louis to not mock Harry about their little chicken incident, Harry offered to buy Louis a pumpkin pie. He remained quiet on the subject after that.  
Once reaching the end of the maze the two of them were given warm smiles by the two women at the end.

“Hope you had fun!” One of them smiled, nodding her head while both Harry and Louis were walking out.

 Louis stopped midway on their walk to the tables and sat himself down on the grass. Both of their ankles still being tied together. Harry joined Louis and smiled, undoing the rope and letting it drop on the ground.

“Did you have a good time?” Harry questioned after a moment of silence, bringing his knees up to his chest. Harry had lost his beanie somewhere in the maze so his short hair was pointing in multiple directions. Louis looked towards Harry and couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his lips.

“It was no Halloween party, but it was fun I guess.” He nodded. Louis wiggled his toes in his shoes for a moment while being seated between multiple pumpkins.

“Come on, I owe you a pumpkin pie.” Harry said, standing himself up and helping Louis to his feet. Harry kept hold on Louis’ hand, walking them to the tables and Harry going off to buy them a pumpkin pie.

-

“What happened to you two?” Liam’s voice sounded just as Louis was taking a bite of his slice of pumpkin pie. Louis turned his head to see Liam walking up with Zayn and Niall following along with the girl from earlier.

“You two look like a mess.” Niall chuckled, setting his own jacket down on the table. Louis glanced to Harry. The two of them had been chatting for the time they were alone and didn’t even notice how messy they both were. Harry had two streaks of mud on his left cheek, some on his jacket along with Louis. Both of their jeans were covered in mud as well, and Louis was sure his shoes were no longer white.

“We were having fun.” Harry said as he set his fork down, a smile on his lips. He caught Louis’ gaze. Louis smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah, loads of fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you two had fun,” Liam said while sitting down besides Zayn, “ _Now,_ why don’t you two go and clean up. Yeah? The movie is starting in about fifteen minutes.”

Louis looked over to where a large screen was being set up, a few children sitting on blankets with their parents or running around with glowing necklaces. He nodded his head and looked to Harry, walking down to the bathrooms. Louis headed inside and grabbed some paper towels that he dampened under the faucet and walked back outside to hand one to Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, bringing the wet towel up to his cheek.

“You’re cleaning the wrong cheek, H..” Louis smiled, pointing to the mud covered cheek. Louis brought his hand up and wiped at Harry’s cheek for him, being gentle on the other boy’s skin as he cleaned him up.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry whispered, bringing his own hand up to wipe at Louis’ cheeks, along with cleaning his chin. The two of them stood in silence helping one another clean up. Harry tilted Louis’ chin up to get some mud off his jaw, eyes meeting.

“Hi.” Louis said, voice soft.

“Hi.” Harry smiled gently, napkin against Louis’ skin. Louis leaned up and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a gentle kiss, he was sure Harry whimpered in approval against his lips. Harry’s hand dropped to rest against Louis’ jaw and his other resting on his hip. The kiss was gentle, nothing rushed. Pulling from the kiss Louis looked up towards Harry with a smile, blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Lou,”

“Hm?”

“Where does a ghost go on vacation?”

Louis raised a brow, looking to Harry who was biting back a smile.

“Where?” Louis questioned, slightly narrowing his eyes up at the taller lad.

“Mali-boo.” Harry snorted, throwing his head back as he laughed. Louis stood there, cheeks still bright pink and his jaw slightly slack. Harry looked towards Louis and smiled, giggling behind his hand.

“I’m telling them about your chicken scare.” Louis simply said, running off and leaving Harry

alone.

“Louis! You promised!” Harry gasped, chasing behind Louis and picking him up once catching up. Louis giggled into Harry’s shoulder.

“Alright alright, I won’t tell.” Louis promised, putting his hands up in surrender as he was being carried. Harry only rolled his eyes playfully with a smile on his lips. Harry walked them over to join the others who were sitting in front of the screen with some blankets and glowing necklaces around their necks.

“Just in time, the movie is about to start!” Liam smiled and handed over two glowing pumpkin necklaces.

Louis took them into his hands and placed one around his neck once he was seated besides Harry. Harry reached for his own, whining when Louis shook his head and hid it under his shirt.

“Lou,” Harry murmured, pouting, “Can I please get my necklace?”  
Louis tapped his finger against his chin in thought, causing Harry to giggle into Louis’ shoulder.

“Will I get a date if I do?” Louis whispered as the movie had started. It was Hocus Pocus. Harry smiled and nodded his head, glancing towards the large screen.

 “Course.”

Louis took that into consideration, continuing to tap his finger against his chin. He pulled the necklace from under his shirt and placed it around Harry’s neck. Harry smiled down towards Louis and pulled him close.

“Why can’t the boy ghost have babies?” Harry questioned Louis, the smile already wide on his lips.

Louis sighed and slumped against Harry’s chest.

“Why?”

“Because he has a Hallo-Weenie..” Harry giggled into Louis’ ear, earning them both glares from the others and a nudge from Liam.

“You’re ridiculous, Harry Styles.” Louis murmured, messing with one of the glowing pumpkins on Harry’s necklace. Harry smiled into Louis’ hair and hushed the older boy as they watched the film.

 Maybe this whole stupid maze wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
